


Dying for a Nap

by Sheneya



Series: Momma Chas [2]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Momma!Chas Series, Picture Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Only way Chas gets a break really.





	Dying for a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Screencaps by: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/episode-screencaps.php?tv-show=constantine-2014&season=1

 


End file.
